


Once Upon a time

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Having missed your birthday due to his focus on the tablets, Kevin finds something he think you'll like.





	Once Upon a time

There was a soft knock on your door.  It was the middle of the night, and you had finally almost fell asleep. You furrowed your brows and got up. Opening the door, you found Kevin. “Hey… Kevin… It’s the middle of the night, are you alright?”

He smiled at you. “I, uh… I’ve been busy and I sort of forgot it was your birthday 2 days ago.”

You chuckled softly at him. “Don’t worry about it, Kevin, it’s not like we celebrate it. The only thing I got was a bottle of whiskey from Dean, and he drank it all by himself.”

“Well I, uh… I found this, while going through some boxes. I thought you might like it.” He held out a large book.

Taking it from him you smiled. It was a book of classic fairy tails. “Thanks, Kevin.”

He smiled down at your belly. “I thought maybe you could read them to her. You know, bed time stories.”

You gave your growing belly a rub. You were 8 months pregnant, hence Dean drinking all the whiskey.  Even though he knew you couldn’t drink, he insisted on keeping the whiskey as a gift tradition alive.

“Thank you, Kevin. It’s the sweetest gift I’ve ever been given. ” You gave him a hug. “Hey, are you busy right now?”

“Uh… just… translating the tablet. I needed a bit of a break, why?”

“Come on, Uncle Kevin. We both can’t sleep. How about you read her, her _very_ _first_ bed time story.” He grinned as he followed you into the room.


End file.
